Generally, a 3C product is charged by connecting a power adapter through a power cord, and, when charging, the 3C product is always put on nearby table, couch or ground, or is directly suspended in the air. Also, when a user cannot find a place to put his 3C product, he may take a risk to put it on the power adapter which is easy to fall the 3C product down to the ground. Moreover, in above case, the power cord of the 3C product is prone to be pulled thereby again falling the 3C product down to the ground. As a result, it is inconvenient for charging and increases the possibility of damaging the 3C product. Furthermore, a lot of users do not like to pull the power adapter out of a socket after using because they cannot find a place to store it thus presenting adverse visual impact and wasting electricity. On the other hand, in case that the user wants to use the 3C product when charging, the 3C product has to be supported by other objects to keep the 3C product vertical or be skewed with an angle which is unstable and is inconvenient in adjusting the inclined angle of the 3C product. Also, it is almost impossible to lean the 3C product on a wall and use it simultaneously when charging. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a suction cup apparatus with a base for power adapter to overcome the problems presented above.